I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus
by Blnkmenow182
Summary: Drabble/one-shot/songfic/Future fic. An idea that popped into my head while listening to Christmas music.


**A/N:** _Hello again Lovelies. =] Sorry it's been so long since I have made an appearance, but my creativity decided to go on vacation, to like…. Mexico or Amsterdam…I'm assuming because it came back smelling of tequila, absinthe, and shame. LOL! =] So I wasn't sure how to rate this so I threw a T rating on it just to be safe. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, or Happy Kwanza. Or whatever it is you celebrate… And if you don't celebrate anything… have a great day..? LOL! Sorry for the ranting, and the possible suckage of this story. I was on a lot of Starbucks and Dayquil when I wrote it. LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything. I don't own Glee, [if I did there would be much more Klaine happiness and Faberry love]. I don't own the song or book that the story has references to._

_**I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus.**_

"Oh my Gaga Blaine! You are NOT seriously going to wear that are you?" Kurt Anderson whispered loudly, shock etched onto his face as he stared at his husband.

Blaine Anderson turned around and smiled cheekily at Kurt. He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot, but luckily for him wasn't covered in ashes or soot. Blaine could just imagine the kind of fit Kurt would throw if he got anything on the carpet.

"Of course I'm really wearing this Kurt! Jack and Sally almost caught us last year! They're only six; I don't want to ruin Santa for them already!"

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing, mouth still hanging open. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and gazed up into his blue eyes.

"Awe come on Blaine! Not the puppy dog eyes!" Kurt groaned knowing fully well that he's let Blaine get away with murder when he used that look. A few moments passed and the taller boy finally caved. "Fine! I'm going to check on the twins and grab the rest of the presents out of the office." Kurt huffed.

Blaine smiled and kissed his husband softly, pleased that he won yet again. "Hurry up love. It's getting late and we both know the monsters with be up before the crack of dawn." He said kissing Kurt once more before turning back to the tree and rearranging the presents again.

Kurt hurried upstairs to Jack and Sally's room. He flipped on the hallway light and quietly opened the door. The stream of light filtering into the room illuminated both of the twin beds.

Kurt could barely see Sally's dark curls poking from under her comforter, and Jack's light colored spikes poking out from underneath his. Kurt smiled softly to himself and snuck out as quietly as he came in.

He tiptoed back down the hall to his and Blaine's office. They had decided to hide the kids' presents in there since it was the only "no kids allowed" area of the house. He grabbed the last few packages and bags and headed back down stairs.

Santa Blaine was hanging the stockings by the chimney with care when Kurt returned to the den. Blaine rushed over to help Kurt with the presents, and with all the noise of the wrapping paper rustling and the bags crackling, neither of the men heard the tiny pitter patter of feet sneaking down the stairs.

Jack had decided that he HAD to see Santa Claus once and for all, so he snuck out of his room when he heard his Daddy walk back downstairs.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and straightened the packages he still had in his arms. "Thanks Santa." He said sarcastically while winking playfully.

HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO

Jack's eyes grew big at the sound of his Daddy's voice saying Santa's name. He slowly peeked around the door frame and gasped as he saw Santa talking to his Daddy.

"No problem Mr. Anderson." Santa said to his Daddy. Santa sure sounded like his Dad. "_Speaking of which, where is Dad_?" Jack glanced around the room but saw no sign of him. "_He must already be sleeping_." Jack thought to himself.

Jack watched as his Daddy and Santa put the presents under the tree. His grin grew bigger as he saw the bike he had been begging his parents for, for months. But then he saw something that made him gasp in shock. He watched as his Daddy leaned over and kissed Santa the way he'd only seen him kiss Dad. "_I have to tell Sally_!" He thought as he ran back up to his room as quickly and quietly as he could.

HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO

Blaine smiled into the kiss before pulling away from his husband slowly. "Now Mr. Anderson, what would your husband think?"

Kurt giggled and looked up to the ceiling with sparkling blue eyes. "He'd understand, what with all the mistletoe and what-not." He said smiling mischievously.

"Thinking like that is a sure-fire way to get on the naughty list!" Blaine said chuckling, while pulling off the fake beard and wig. "Let go to bed, I am exhausted"

HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO

Jack ran into his room and over to Sally's bed. He started shaking his sister trying to wake her up. He finally succeeded and she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Jack? Is it morning already?" she yawned as she stretched.

"No not yet, but you won't believe what I just saw!" jack whispered and he launched into his tale.

"Okay, first of all, I can't believe you went down there without me! And secondly… Well there is no secondly." Sally whispered.

"What do you mean there is no secondly? I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus! Underneath the mistletoe of all places! Daddy only kisses Dad underneath the mistletoe!" Jack whispered loudly. "We have to tell Dad!"

"Well you go right on ahead and do that. I'm going back to sleep." Sally said before flopping back down on her pillows.

"Oh I will," Jack yawned. "Just as soon as it's morning." He climbed into his bed and fell asleep immediately.

HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~GLEE~HOHOHO~

Needless to say Jack never told Blaine about what he saw. He forgot all about it as soon as he saw all the amazing gifts Santa left him and his sister. He figured that as long as Santa kept bringing gifts every year like he did this year, Daddy could kiss him as much as he wanted,


End file.
